


Bed Rest

by tessdebelle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phil is no longer dying because fuck that, Post-5x21, the kiss that destroyed the fandom, who needed smut after that kiss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: Oh gosh that kiss has murdered me i'm writing smut from beyond the grave





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StudioCapsicum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioCapsicum/gifts).



> Oh gosh that kiss has murdered me i'm writing smut from beyond the grave

Spending time in the infirmary was starting to grate on Phil’s nerves, even if he was going to live.

It had been a week since he’d been injected with the cure and his tissue had begun to regenerate. Which wasn’t a fun process - Phil has spent the first three days unconscious as his tissue began to work. He’d woken up to Melinda and Daisy at his bedside - Melinda was sitting and Daisy had her head on the older woman’s shoulder, fast asleep. The two had immediately woken up to crowd around him and worry over him, which had been nice. He and Melinda hadn’t even spoken about their relationship yet.

In the last four days they hadn’t spoken about it either. Having his heart repaired took a ton of energy, so he spent most of the time sleeping. He knew Melinda had stayed by his side for a lot of it, and whenever she wasn’t there someone else was, but when he’d tried to talk about it she’d just told him to use his energy to heal rather than to worry about them. And she was right - there was time to talk now, because he was going to live a long, full life. 

Today, though, he felt strangely energetic. That was a strong word, really - he didn’t feel like he’d pass out at the slightest movement and he had enough strength to get up and walk around the room a little bit without getting winded. 

Jemma was out and Melinda came in, pulling a chair up beside his bed. He rolled onto his side, smiling at her. “Hey.” He said, staring at her. She was gorgeous and that kiss had been… He couldn’t look at her the same, and he didn’t want to.

“You’re staring again.” She remarked smirking and touching his cheek. He nuzzled her palm and took her hand in his, kissing her wrist.

“Is that a crime now?” He asked.

She rolled her eyes. “You’re full of energy today, huh?” She said. 

He nodded and sat up. It didn’t really hurt, which he was enjoying. “Jemma says I’m improving a lot. I feel good.” He said touching his chest. The scar remained with the addition of the black lines - those, apparently, wouldn’t be going away. “I thought maybe we could talk now?” He asked.

Melinda smiled. “Move over?” She asked. Phil shifted on the bed. It was small, but so was Melinda, and she fit neatly beside him. It felt natural to tuck her in against his side, and she laid her head on his chest. It was absolutely perfect.

“If I’m going to survive the next thirty or so years, I’d really like to spend them with you.” He said softly. “In any way you would want to be. I think we could make it work, and I love you.” He said. 

Melinda looked up at him before pressing a kiss to his jaw. “I know.” She said. It took him a second, but he chuckled at the Star Wars reference before glancing down at her lips. He was so used to the urge to kiss her and ignoring that urge that it took him a second to realize that he was allowed to kiss her - that she might want him to.

He captured her lips with his own, sighing into her mouth. Melinda let out a tiny groan, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back.

Smiling into her mouth as Melinda’s hands came up to fist in his shirt, Phil rose up on his knees so she was beneath him, while still kissing her, his tongue slipping out to tease her lower lip and make her moan. “This is a bad idea.” She murmured against his lips. 

He froze, lifting himself up. “You’re right, that’s… Probably too fast.” He said. Admittedly, they’d waited so long he didn’t want to keep waiting, but he understood why it was a good idea.

“Not that, you idiot.” She said, gently nudging him off of her. “You shouldn’t be on top. You shouldn’t have to do anything.” She straddled his hips, placing her hands on his chest. “We have to go slow. You’re still injured.”

Phil let out a whimper of displeasure, his hands finding purchase at her hips. “I don’t wanna.” He said, sounding childish even to his ears. She rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek and getting up. “Simmons probably won’t be back for a while, but just in case.” She said, locking the infirmary door so they didn’t have any interruptions. Then, she lifted her shirt by the hem and pulled it off, dropping it on the floor and joining him on the bed.

“I like this view.” He said, licking his lips and pulling her down to kiss her collarbones, unhooking her bra with an ease that came from experience after those years of her teasing him. He tossed it with her bra as Melinda’s hands grabbed at his shirt, pulling it off. Her hands found the black veins and followed the lines to the center of his chest, making him shiver.

“Another scar to add to the collection.” She said as he kissed the scar he’d patched up years ago after the op on the train. “We have too many.” He nodded, kissing her neck and biting down, sucking gently. She let out a groan. “Phil, I just told you we have too many scars so you think you should give me a bruise?” She asked, though he could hear the laughter in her voice.

“Oh, yes. Think of how everyone would freak out seeing you with a hickey.” He said laughing as she tugged at his pants, pulling them off and running her fingers teasingly up and down his thighs. He moaned, trying to push hers off. Melinda’s hands joined his, removing them with ease before blanketing her body with hers and grinding down on him. 

With just his boxers and her underwear between them, Phil was enjoying every part of Melinda’s body. His hands wandered over her legs and up her stomach, cupping her breasts and savoring how soft and warm she was. She explored too, and he could barely handle it - her little hands all over him was driving him wild, but he endured it even as he hardened further against her and his hips started bucking of their own accord. 

“Eager?” She asked panting against his lips with a wicked smirk. He growled, wanting to flip her over, tear off both their remaining clothing and pound into her for hours. But this was their first time and he was still injured, so this slow and gentle with her on top, while torturous, was best for them. And he definitely didn’t mind it that much - not when she was straddling his hips, pulling off his boxers, and giving him a gorgeous view of her body.

Tugging at her underwear with his fingertips, Phil took a moment to enjoy every part of her body - the strong, lean muscles of her upper arms, the curve of her breasts, the tuck of her waist, her thighs he was so eager to be between. Her skin looked so smooth and she was somehow delicate and powerful at the same time. 

She was beautiful.

“What is it?” She asked, watching him. Phil smiled up at her.

“You’re everything to me.” He said softly. She didn’t know the context, didn’t know what he’d been through the day he said that to Agnes and first really admitted it to himself. She’d know soon - he’d tell her everything. But now wasn’t the time. 

Now was the time for her hands to wrap around his cock, stroking him gently. He gasped, arching his back. “There have got to be condoms around here somewhere.” She said.

“I think I saw some in one of the drawers.” He said, trying to get up. She lightly smacked his shoulder, getting up and going to the drawer, giving him a fantastic view of her ass. He licked his lips. It was a gorgeous sight.

She returned holding a condom and tore it open, straddling him again and rolling it onto his length, teasing him gently before lining them up while he watched her and, slowly, sliding down onto him.

Phil shut his eyes tight at the sudden surge of heat surrounding him. She was hot and wet around him, clenching tight and causing so much pleasure that he could hardly focus. But the pleasure he felt was nothing compared to the sight of her head falling back in pleasure, mouth partly open, her eyes unfocused as she slowly, carefully, rose up and sunk back down onto him.

“Phil…” She whimpered. The sound nearly killed him again. He rose his hips up to meet her, following her every movement and keeping it slow and measured. He wanted this to last, and to remember every detail. The way her hair fell across her shoulders, the slight sheen of sweat on her neck, the way her hips rocked down to meet his own. 

His control was slipping away every second, and he could feel hers was as well. Melinda’s noises were getting louder, and the bed creaked noisily, though he hardly noticed. She had bent at the waist to press her body to his and move in faster thrusts, and he used the opportunity to kiss her hard, curling an arm around her while the other slipped to her clit and flicked it, trying to push her to the edge. “Phil!” She gasped softly, hands grasping at his shoulders and biting down hard at his neck. 

Melinda came around him, her cunt tightening around him as she shook and kept thrusting, riding out the wave of her orgasm, and dragged his own climax out. He buried his face into her beautiful dark hair to muffle the groan of pleasure as he came with her, cybernetic hand shaking as he stroked her back through it and came down along with her. 

He knew, in theory, that they should get up and get dressed. But he slipped out of her and Melinda repositioned herself to lay on him, grabbing the sheets and pulling them around both their bodies. And it just didn’t seem important. They fell asleep comfortably in the infirmary bed, together, in love.

Only to get an earful two hours later from one Jemma Simmons about recooperation and infirmary cleanliness, all while staring at each other, waiting for the next time they could do it again.


End file.
